lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Intruders in Dillmoor
As noted previously, Dillmoor is now unlocked and is the destination for the next story segment. Head to Dillmoor on the World Map. Try a Timeshift Upon entering Dillmoor, a trio of Divains are in a pack together just up the hill. This is a good opportunity to try out your new Timeshift ability. Approach the monsters on the slope. They move around a bit, so wait until all three are close together, then hit your Timeshift button. This slows time, essentially freezing the Divains in place as you move into range. When you're close enough that all three Divains are "marked" (the icons above their heads are highlighted red), quickly initiate battle. Be sure to collect the chest straight ahead from where you enter, against the far wall. It contains various healing items. You end up facing a total of five Divain unions in the subsequent fight, but you have very powerful allies in the Four Generals, so victory is essentially assured. Torgal's Quad Slice combat art is a thing of beauty, and his Mystic Missile Evocation art is effective as well. Don't double up your unions' attacks on any one foe here; each of your two unions is strong enough to kill any enemy Divain group in a single turn. Both of your battle unions are very well-balanced too; both are proficient in combat arts and mystic arts, so you can experiment and mix up your attacks. Fight across the Bridge Continue fighting your way up the slope through Divain and Raptor unions until you reach the bridge that is guarded by Jhana troops. Don't miss the useful Dillmoor map in the treasure chest just south of the bridgehead. Fight your way across the bridge and then clean up the monsters on the far side. You see a transporter there too, but don't use it yet. Approach the Village Ruins More Jhana Fighter and Archfighter are posted along a curling route south of the bridge. The path curves down to a big gate called the "Plateau Door" leading right into the mountainside. You can defeat the Jhana and explore this door, but you'll learn it's sealed shut and can't be opened yet. Head north uphill toward the broken pillars that mark the ruins of the once-peaceful village of Dillmoor. Defeat the Vicious Plant and Its Vile Minions Your approach to the ruins triggers a cutscene. Pagus explains how Dillmoor was once a prosperous town centered around the "Remnant of Peace" called the Rubber Soul. "But when a Remnant is not bound to a soul," he says, "it calls forth disastrous misfortune. This calamity is known as The Collapse." Then Blocter spots activity — a dark-haired young girl in the clutches of two shadowy men! Rush can't help himself, and bursts out of hiding to save his sister. The leader wields a folding fan imbued with immense power. He conjures up a great flying beast, and the kidnappers escape with Irina... leaving behind a rear guard of Vile Plants led by a huge, monstrous Vicious Plant. Start by matching up each of your unions against separate Vile Plant unions. The towering Vicious Plant boss oddly enough remains on standby status until you wipe out its leafy minions, so focus on eliminating all four Vile Plant unions first. As always, you want to reduce enemy union numbers quick. When the boss is the only foe left, you have a two-on-one advantage, but bear in mind, the Vicious Plant has a lot of HP, and it has a deadly Natural Gas attack that inflicts damage. Take the opportunity to heal when you can. After the Boss Fight After the Vicious Plant falls, you automatically end up back in the Athlum Castle throne room, where another cutscene begins. There is now confirmation that a flying Remnant does exist, and David wishes to confirm with the Academy regarding this. It is unclear who is behind Irina's kidnapping. Torgal wants to postpone all action until a "well-researched plan" is developed, but Rush refuses to wait while Irina is in danger. After he leaves, the Generals discuss the power of Rush's talisman, and David admits that the Valeria Heart and the Gae Bolg may not suffice for the task at hand. The scene switches to the unknown location where Irina is being held. We meet the kidnappers, and it's clear that one of them, the man in black, is not entirely comfortable with the arrangement. The leader, Wagram, the man with the fan, speaks of going forth to the next Remnant. Category:Storyline